The Night of Falling Stars
by UrufuKiba22
Summary: A short drabble I created. Two teens watch a shower of stars on the roof of Titans Tower


Ok, I've submitted to my ID and I give this to you. I know little drabbles aren't exactly my best works. And most of my work is much longer but I couldn't resist. I got really bored and I just sat down, typed, and this it what resulted. Review, flame, I don't really care all I care is that this is out of my system and I can get back on track, enjoy. I don't own a thing by the way...just thought I'd say.

**_The Night of Falling Stars_**

She sat all alone on that crystal clear night. The autumn weather had turned the nights cold and she could see her breath hang in the air but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the glittering abyss of stars and the full moon on that chilly night. She smiled as she watched a star quickly streak across the sky as if it were a chariot of the gods themselves.

She sighed, her body screaming for her to return to the warmth of her room, to go back to the life she had with stability and safety. It was telling her to get back into safe waters before she ventured to far out and got lost in this sea of the unknown. She ignored herself knowing if she just waited a little longer, it would be worth it. For anything worth having, is worth risking everything you have to attain it.

Her deep violet eyes shone as she observed the gleaming full moon in all it's glory. The heavenly being cast the suns shadows down upon the earth, leaving everything in a deep and comforting glow. It lit everything with it's hazy gaze, leaving everything to shine with indescribable beauty. The city lights had gone out some time ago due to a power outage and the others were taking care of it. All of them, except her...and one other.

From the safe and warm doors came another, his body bundled within a heavy down jacket and long pants as she wore her cloak combined with a pair of long pants and a deep lilac sweater. His eyes shone with care and admiration as he spied the girl sitting upon the roof and he smiled as love filled his heart. The boy walked over to the girl who sat upon the cement roof and he took a seat beside her, tearing his gaze from the girl to watch the lights of the sky flash and shine.

"You're late." The girl said in barely a whisper. "Yeah, I know. Got caught up with some people in the less privileged district." The boy said as he raised his arm and slowly wrapped it around the girls shoulders. She responded to this gesture by gently leaning on him with a content sigh. "Beautiful aren't they?" The girl asked in hushed tones as if the loud noise of their talking would halt the muted symphony of the stars and heavens. "Yeah...but they're nothing compared to you." The boy said with a slight smile playing at his lips.

The girl gave him a playful shove with her shoulder as she shook her head, a sorrowful smile crossing her lips "I'm nothing..." "Aue contraire my dear beauty. You put even the most precious jewel in the entire world to shame with a single blink of your eye. Even the most precise and perfect statue could not compare to you. Your silence could out perform the most skilled musician ever to live. You'rewonderful in every way shape and form." The boy said with a bright smile, earning a deep blush from the girl and replacing the sorrowful smile with an embarrassed grin. "This I cannot lie about for your beauty is unparalleled." The boy finished as he embraced the girl with a firm yet gentle hug.

The girl sighed and leaned into his embrace, wrapping her own arms around his lanky figure under the large coat. "You're too good to me." She whispered with a smile. "Is there anything wrong with that?" The boy asked, his grin producing a single fang protruding from his bottom row of teeth. "No, not at all." The girl said, her deep violet eyes closing as far above the pair, a star fell. The boy looked up at the falling star with a smile on his face as he said, "I love you."

The girl smiled with her eyes closed, a warm sensation running from her heart to all over her body, covering her with a warm blanket of emotion. "I love you too..." She said as she opened her violet eyes to the boy. He smiled slyly as he turned to her and they closed the gap between their faces for a short and sweet kiss, both of them holding eachother as they turned back to the darkened night sky. As the girl and boy stared into the sky the stars shone and glittered as one of them fell from it's place in the sky. Slowly but surely, the whole sky became filled with the beauty of a shower of stars, almost as if the heavens themselves were bowing to the power of their love.

**_End_**

...oh god help me. Uh...you know what to do. I think...sorry once again for this. I know I'm not good at this.


End file.
